


Stucky Prompt Fills

by Death2Toby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Stucky - Freeform, man bun, prompt fills, who even knows rly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death2Toby/pseuds/Death2Toby
Summary: A series of totally random, varying prompt fills I did forImagine Steve Rogers.Submit more!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Bucky is surprised by Steve having a bad nightmare. Steve had been shouting Bucky's name, crying out in his sleep. After all these years, Steve still is haunted by memory of Bucky falling to his death from the train in the Alps.

Before he realizes what’s woken him up, Bucky shoots straight up, muscles tense, willing his eyes to adjust in the dark and already searching for an escape route. But then he hears it again.

“No! Bucky,” Steve screams, agony scrawled across his features as he white knuckles the blankets.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bucky coos softly but urgently. “Steve, wake up.” He puts his left hand on the other man’s cheek, figuring the coolness of the metal might be comforting. Steve clutches his arm desperately, though he still seems to be asleep.

Having been on the other end of this scenario countless times, Bucky knows what to do. He lets himself sink back down beside Steve, and holds him tight, almost rocking him as he whispers. “It’s just a dream, Steve. I’m right here.”

Steve wakes, heart pounding, eyes watering. “Bucky,” he gasps, chest heaving.

Bucky runs a hand through his hair gently, something that Steve often does to soothe him. “I’m here,” he says again, “I’m here.” He places a kiss atop Steve’s head.

Steve rolls into Bucky’s chest, breathing him in, the scent grounding him in the present. Tension begins to dissipate.

“Are you okay,” Bucky asks quietly.

“Yeah, I just…”

“What?”

“I dreamt about you. About you falling from the train.” Bucky squeezes him tighter. It feels like an apology. “I don’t have that dream nearly as much as I used to,” comes Steve’s attempt at reassurance, which might have worked but Steve is clearly shaken.

“Well, whenever you do, I’m gonna be right here,” Bucky says, determined.

Steve manages a small smile. Bucky holds onto him until he falls into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Imagine Steve’s reaction when Bucky puts his hair in a lil man bun.

If anyone had asked him, Steve’s official stance would be that he preferred Bucky’s hair short, they way it was when they were younger. But he never pressed the issue, or even brought it up. For too long, Bucky’s body and mind was in the control of someone else. If he wanted to cut his hair, he would. 

But then, as Steve continued to help Bucky get back into the world, something amazing happened. They were preparing for their morning run as usual. When they stepped out, it was rather breezy. Bucky produced a hair tie from his wrist (how had that gotten there?) and pulled his hair back, creating a tiny twisted loop in the back. A few strands fell free, carelessly hanging about his face. 

Steve was staring. He knew that, and yet he couldn’t stop. His mouth was hanging open. He knew that too. He couldn’t explain it. 

A soft blush crept over Bucky’s cheeks, but his smile was knowing and cocky in a way that only Bucky had. “What,” he asked, like he didn’t know exactly what he was doing. He didn’t exactly know why Steve seemed so enthralled, but he’d gotten pretty good at seizing moments these days and he’d be damned to miss this one. 

“Nothing,” Steve replied, scratching the back of his head. 

Bucky stepped closer, hooking an arm around Steve’s waist. “Do you want to go back upstairs?” 

That was all the convincing Steve needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Imagine Steve desperately needing to pee after a movie night but Bucky has fallen asleep across his lap and he can't bring himself to disturb him by moving.

Expecting Bucky to stay awake for an action movie (even “Die Hard”, which was the best action movie ever made according to Tony) had been a long shot. Steve cursed himself for his hopeless unpreparedness for what he now realized had been an inevitability.

Bucky was, indeed, passed the fuck out, and it felt as though all 200 pounds of him rested squarely on Steve’s bladder which he had gratuitously filled with pop in the name of movie night. Steve stared down at the other man, sprawled rather unceremoniously across his lap like a god damn Saint Bernard. He was snoring softly, lips easily parted, eyes shifting back and forth in a dream. Who was Steve to disturb that?

He glanced longingly at the bathroom door, open, inviting, so close yet so far. A grimace crossed his features as he remembered all the nights Bucky had spent tossing and turning in a fitful sleep, or struggling to sleep at all. He steeled himself. He was a Super Soldier, dammit. He would hold it all night if he had to.

Bucky shifted against him. God, he hoped he wouldn’t have to.

…

Steve tried to avoid counting the seconds as they ticked by, turning to excruciating minutes. A small noise escaped Bucky and he began to stretch. As soon as his eyelids began to flutter, Steve nearly launched him off the couch as he leapt up, jumping the coffee table to get to the bathroom.

Evidently, he was unable to contain the audible sigh of relief. He came out to find Bucky, confused and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“How long have you been waiting,” he asked, yawning.

“I stopped counting,” Steve replied. He was met with a skeptical grin. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

Bucky crossed the room, considerably slower than Steve had, and leaned into the other man’s chest, chuckling. “Steve, I love you, but you’re an idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Imagine Steve non-to-subtly tries to emulate the Kingsman.
> 
> ***THIS CONTAINS A (mostly accurate) SPOILER FOR KINGSMAN: THE GOLDEN CIRCLE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really Stucky, but it's in here anyway, fuck the rules. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“You want me to make you… a bulletproof tuxedo?” Tony was equally sarcastic and incredulous.

“Well, I mean, what if I have to attend some kind of fancy banquet, like, undercover,” Steve replied, trying to sound convincing.

“Do you know something that I don’t?”

Steve sighed dramatically. He hadn’t thought Tony would need much convincing to take on a new scientific challenge.

“And you’re going to be carrying around your shield? That might blow your cover.”

“Well, I have an idea about that.”

“Here we go.”

“Imagine an umbrella that is bulletproof and weaponized.”

“Why does that seem familiar?”

“Dammit, Steve,” called Bucky as he entered the room, “I told you to stop watching that stupid movie.”

“Movie?”

Steve blushed slightly, embarrassed that he’d been found out. “I may have had a little outside inspiration,” he said sheepishly.

“I’m not sure that Kingsman should inspire you, they all die in the second one.”

Steve and Tony gave horrified gasps in unison at Bucky’s interjection, though Tony was almost certainly being sarcastic.

“Spoiler alert!”

“There’s a second one?!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Imagine Steve and Bucky on a Thanksgiving Parade float for World War II vets. They share a kiss and America is shook.

Steve sits at the steely conference table trying his best not to look too pleased with himself. Even in his peripheral vision, Bucky appears uncomfortable, shy even, which makes Steve want to embrace the confidence which has come with the adrenaline coursing through him. He grips Bucky’s hand under the table. 

Tony sits across from them, pinching the bridge of his nose and making an exasperated sigh. Beside him, a screen replays the clip over and over, narrated by various mews networks. Steve and Bucky on their Thanksgiving Day Parade float, surrounded by World War II veterans. The PR team had thought Bucky making an appearance would be a good step toward healing his controversial reputation. One minute, Steve and Bucky are waving, all charisma, but Then Steve catches Bucky’s eyes, and it’s plain to see he can’t help himself. He turns toward Bucky and leans in, the kiss chaste, relatively speaking, but more than enough to shock the nation. 

“Clearly you two have no concept of how difficult it is to find competent PR directors, given that you are dead set on forcing ours to quit,” Tony says, looking up. 

“Well, they did tell us we were trying to cement Bucky’s place as a member of the team,” Steve replies, trying and failing to hide the wry smile threatening his features. A grin ghosts across Bucky’s features for a just a moment and he squeezes Steve’s hand. 

Tony rolls his eyes dramatically. 

“Oh come on, Tony. It would have come out sooner or later,” Steve says, only a little more seriously. He’s been waiting for Bucky for too long, he couldn’t be expected to hide after all these years. 

“Look, I’m happy for you both, but a heads up would have been nice.”

Bucky finally speaks. “Is it really that bad,” he asks quiet, but amused. 

Steve glances over at Bucky, grinning and hitching up an eyebrow. Tony’s eyes widen as he recognizes the familiar expression in Steve’s. As though they’d forgotten he was in the room, Tony received a live reenactment as Steve and Bucky kissed again, unapologetic. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Fluffy one of Steve sleeping with a teddy bear a fan gave him that is dressed like bucky and now Buck's back he finds it and cute fluffy stuck moment pretty please with sprinkles on top.

“I’m telling you, Steve, it’s gone,” Bucky shouted over the sound of rustling sheets and drawers opening and closing.

“It couldn’t have gone far, Buck,” Steve replied from the bathroom as he stepped out of the shower. He smiled to himself, because the moment is familiar. Bucky was never very good at looking for things.

Steve hitched a towel around his waist and stepped out to help Bucky, but as he rounded the corner, the frantic sounds of his search had ceased, and Bucky was sitting on the bed, facing toward the wall.

“Hey,” Steve said, trying to keep his voice even, though the edge of concern was sharp, “are you okay?”

Bucky turned, his face a sort of sad smile, holding an object that caused Steve’s eyes to go as wide as saucers, and a blush to creep over his cheeks.

“Um,” very articulate, Rogers, “that’s, um…”

“It’s me,” Bucky finished, his fingers tracing reverently over the fur of the bear in his plush blue jacket.

With a sigh of something close to defeat, Steve walked over and sat beside the other man, pressing their shoulders together and leaning his head against Bucky. “A fan gave it to me. I guess that they were making them here during the war, they’re pretty hard to find these days. I know it seems silly…”

“No,” Bucky interrupted, “I mean maybe, a little. And you’re terrible at hiding things.”

“You’re terrible at looking for things.”

Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head. “You’re getting my shirt all wet, y’know.”

“Tough luck, Barnes,” Steve replied, sitting up and turning to catch Bucky’s lips with his own. “Did you find your… wait, what were you looking for again?”

“Hell if I know.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** A villain finally siccessfully goes for Steve’s legs.

Steve blinked his eyes open, met with bright light, blurred and flaring. He turned his head to the side, searching for something to focus on. His gaze found a hazy, vaguely familiar shape beside him and he allowed his eyes to sharpen. Bucky sat in a plastic chair next to the hospital bed, his brows furrowed. It appeared he had just fallen into a restless sleep.   
“Bucky,” Steve tried to say, his throat parched, but apparently he’d made enough noise because Bucky jolted awake.  
“Steve,” Bucky said urgently, gripping Steve’s arm, careful of the IV. “Steve, I…”   
“Hey, Buck,” Steve greeted, soothing. Bucky’s distress seemed strange, shouldn’t he be relieved? “I’m okay, I’m here.”   
Bucky stroked Steve’s hair, his eyes flicking to and away from his face.   
“Bucky?”  
“Steve…” He sounded like he was pleading, but pleading for what?   
The realization hit him suddenly, an unfamiliar sensation, or lack thereof. Steve lifted his head slightly to confirm what he already knew. The blanket covering him tapered off alarmingly beneath his left knee, falling flat on the bed. “Oh,” was all Steve could manage.   
“I’m so sorry, Steve.” Bucky looked Steve in the eye, then, pain scrawled over his every feature. Not just pain, guilt.  
Steve pushed himself forward, sitting up and turning to face Bucky, his right leg hanging off the bed. He looked down again, but when he looked up he was smiling. He placed his hand in Bucky’s face and leaned down, kissing him gently. “Well, now we’re even.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Imagine Steve having a hard time getting used to the new Bucky after the whole thanos thing is resolved. He’s glad to have Bucky back, but bucky’s different so different from how he was in the 40s. He used to be a morning person but now he rarely gets up before noon, etc.

Steve stands in the doorway of the bedroom, watching as Bucky’s deep breaths cause the heap of a comforter to rise and fall steadily. In the quiet, he hears a faint snore. 

It’s almost noon, and Steve has been up for hours, gone for a run, showered, had breakfast alone. Strange, though it seems, Steve stands just feet away from the man he loves, and he misses him. 

There was a time, so long ago it feels like a past life, that Bucky would have dragged Steve out of bed early enough to see the sunrise. Steve would fuss every morning, but truth be told he was thankful, and spent the better parts of the morning looking at Bucky than watching the colors splash throughout the sky. He was whole in those moments, sickness and unspoken confessions be damned. 

Now, selfishly, Steve feels lonely. He longs for those moments, and he’d made peace as best he could when they‘d gone away, when Bucky had gone away. It was easier then, almost. Cut and dry at least. It makes sense to miss someone who’s dead. Missing someone you spend every day and night with is a trickier matter. 

Steve swallows and shakes the thought from his head. Of course he wants Bucky here. Of course he is overjoyed that Bucky is alive, or at least a part of him is. Steve has been holding onto the memory of Bucky for decades as something solid, something real that he’d held in his hands and watched slipped through his fingers. Somehow this second chance doesn’t feel like a second chance at all. 

In a moment of quiet desperation, need for a grounding touch, Steve pads forward silently, slipping back into bed beside the other man. Despite his stealth, Bucky stirs almost immediately. 

“Your thinking woke me up,” Bucky grumbles, turning and blinking heavily, “I thought I smelled smoke,” he jokes dryly, offering a tired smile. He certainly looks like himself, and Steve’s heart wrings at the familiar snark with which Bucky has begun his day. 

Steve smiles, but it’s sad around the edges and, judging by the concern that flickers over his features, Bucky notices. Rather than questioning, Bucky just waits, brow furrowed almost like he’s asking approval, or maybe permission. 

Guilt grips Steve’s gut because any of this is the last thing Bucky should be worried about. Maybe, finally, there is time for recovery and Steve is making it about himself but he can’t help it. “Do you still love me?” The words fall from Steve’s lips before he can stop them. 

Bucky sits up urgently, but speaks with purpose. “Steve, of course I do. Why would you ask me that?” 

“Things are different now.”

“You mean I’m different now.”

Steve is looking down sheepishly. The question feels absurd now, and it isn’t really encompassing of what Steve wanted to say. But, he reckons, it’s as close as words could get, so he decides to go forward with it. “I’m different too.” 

“Bigger maybe, but not different. You’re the same old Steve, too dumb to run from a fight, and now you’ve ended up with this,” Bucky says, gesturing vaguely over himself. He acts like he’s joking, but it drips with bitterness and lost time. Bucky swallows, and meets Steve’s eyes head on. “I know, Steve. I know I’m not the one you’ve been looking for or missing all this time. I’m tired. I’m empty. I don’t know what the fuck to do with myself when there’s not a fight. But I love you. As much as I ever have, as much as I ever could, I love you.” 

Steve pulls Bucky into his chest, tears stinging his eyes. He holds on tightly, for dear life, trying to ground himself with the weight of Bucky against his chest, and willing Bucky to accept a yet unspoken apology. Bucky’s arms wrap around Steve’s waist in what Steve hopes is forgiveness, and Steve finally realizes that they are both learning, coping, trying to play the hands they’ve been dealt, and fate had given Bucky back. Maybe not completely, but more than enough. “I’m sorry,” Steve finally murmurs, squeezing even tighter. 

“You don’t have to be,” Bucky says, muffled against Steve’s chest. 

“I love you, too.”

“I know.”


End file.
